Modern digital systems represent digital data either in series (i.e., as a series of bits) or in parallel (i.e., as a transmitting one or more bytes simultaneously using multiple data lines). While it is generally easier to store and manipulate data in parallel, it is often beneficial to transmit data in series. Many systems therefore employ parallel-to-serial converters.
FIG. 1 (prior art) depicts a parallel-to-serial converter 100 that serializes ten-bit words presented in parallel on data lines D less than 9:0 greater than . Converter 100 includes a parallel shifter 105, which in turn includes a pair of five-bit shift registers 110 and 115. Each shift register 110 and 115 connects to one of a pair of complementary clocks CEV and COD. Designations CEV and COD stand for xe2x80x9cclock evenxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cclock odd,xe2x80x9d respectively, because even data bits are presented on an output terminal DOUT when CEV is high and odd data bits are presented on output terminal DOUT when COD is high.
Every fifth rising edge of clock CEV, register 110 stores the even-numbered data bits D less than 8,6,4,2,0 greater than  presented on bus D less than 9:0 greater than  and register 115 stores the odd-numbered data bits D less than 9,7,5,3,1 greater than  presented on the same bus. Each of registers 110 and 115 then present their respective data one bit at a time, so that both odd and even data bits are presented alternately to a data combiner 120. Data combiner 120 alternately gates the odd and even data bits presented on respective data terminals DOD and DEV to produce a serialized version of the data produced by shifter 105.
If manufactured using commonly available CMOS processes, converter 100 can perform with clock frequencies as high as about 2 GHz. Unfortunately, modern high-speed digital communication systems transmit serial data in the 10 Gb/s range. The frequency response of converter 100 is insufficient to meet the needs of some modern systems. More exotic processes, such as those employing silicon germanium or gallium arsenide, provide improved high-frequency response; unfortunately, this improvement comes at considerable expense.
The present invention is directed top parallel-to-serial converters capable of operating at speed sufficient to meet the needs of modern communication systems without consuming excessive power or requiring complex and expensive fabrication technologies. Converters in accordance with the invention include data combiners employing current sources and differential current-steering circuits. The current-steering circuits respond to parallel data bits by producing complementary current signals representing a differential, serialized version of the parallel data bits. One embodiment of the invention includes complementary data-input transistors to expedite the data combiner""s response to changes in input data.
This summary does not define the scope of the invention, which is instead defined by the appended claims.